fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Sleepover Party/Transcript
(Bud is sleeping. Cut to Freshwater High) Mr. Baldwin: So you're in for a real treat today, class. A lecture... (pulls down a picture showing a recursive image of him doing the same thing) On the history of lectures. Everyone/Clamantha: Ohh.../Aww, man./Awesome! (Mr. Baldwin begins reading a book that mostly reads "BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH") Mr. Baldwin: Peronimous Lectorium gave the first lecture at Mount Lecturinous... (keeps talking) Milo: (whispers to Oscar) Dude, look, I really wanna concentrate on Mr. Baldwin's lesson, but...I just can't. Oscar: Because it's so boring? Milo: No, because his nose looks like a giant sea cucumber, and now, I'm hungry. Oscar: It does not. (takes one look at it, his tummy grumbles) Oh, man! Milo: Maybe he'll put himself to sleep so we can grab some grubs. Mr. Baldwin: In 1987 -- (falls asleep) Milo: Friday night fun! (slaps Oscar's fins) Here we come! Let's get Bea and BLOW this popstand! Bea: Yes! Baldwin's asleep. (grabs a list) Now, we can go over our checklist for tonight's sleepover. Shellsea, you're bringing cupcakes. Shellsea: Check. Bea: Koi has the chick flicks. Koi: (holds a magazine) Waaaah. Bea: And I've got the place. Let's meet up at say...seven? Shellsea: Perfect. Totally gives me time for a disco nap. (Cutway to a realistic version of Shellsea as women sing "Go on!") '' '''Bea:' Omigosh you guys, this is gonna be the best girl's night ever. (the girls cheer) Milo: (jumps onto Bea's desk) Oh, yay-uh! Come on, Bea Bea Goode! We gotta get down to the old Hokey Poke before Baldwin wakes up! Bea: Ooh, hold up, Milo. Milo: Huh? Bea: I'm...well...throwing a little partyyy! Ahhhhh! Milo: I love parties. Bea: Yeah, but, see, it's...it's a special kind of party. Milo: (elbowing Oscar) Well, I'm a special kind of guy. Bea: It's a girl's sleepover party, so, by definition, it's girls only. We can hang out tomorrow. Okay? Milo: What? We're not invited? Shellsea: Uh, loooooook. It is nothing "personal", okay? Sometimes we girls just need a night to get together, and you know... (pauses) Have fun. Milo: Please invite me to your party, PLEASE! Shellsea: I'm watching you. (pauses) With my fish eyes! (inflates her eyes) (The girls chatter as they swim out) Oscar: Okay, Bea, then it's a date. See you tomorrow, I mean, not a date-date, cause you know, hoohoo, why would I want that? Hahahaha. Phew. Milo: Oscar, this is serious! Bea! Is throwing! A party! Without us! Oscar: Yes, I know. Milo: And -- and -- and what if she has an amazing time at this party? Oscar: It could happen. Milo: And completely forgets we exist?! Oscar: She won't forget we exist, Milo. Milo: And before you know it, she's moved to Fish Austin, Texas and married with eight kids -- Oscar: Milo, have you completely lost your -- (pauses) Wait, Bea's married with eight kids? Milo: And... (inhales) SHE SALES REAL ESTATE! Oscar: This can't happen, this can't happen at all! We have to get Bea back! Milo: I'm sayin'! Oscar: (as he and Milo cower) HOW DO WE DO IT?! Milo: We -- (their tummies rumble) Can't think on an empty stomach. To the Hokey Poke! Oscar: To the Hokey Poke! Hurrah! (Wipe to outside the pet store last night. Cut to Bea's living room, she opens the door to reveal the girls) Girls: Heeeeeyyyy! Bea: Heeeeeyyyy! Shellsea: Girrrrrrrllll... Bea: Girrrrrrrllll... Shellsea: Wha? Bea: What? Finberley: Wha? Esmargot: Wha? Clamantha: What? Bea: What? Esmargot: Wha? Shellsea: Wha? Bea: What? Clamantha: What? Koi: WHA! (the girls giggle) Bea: Girls night! Okay girls, now that you're all here, let's get down to some serious girl business. Clamantha: Who wants to paint my nails? Finberley: But Clamantha, you don't have any nails. Shellsea: (chuckles) Wait. None of us do. Koi: (holds up a box of nails) Wha? Bea: Oh, Koi! (The girls laugh) (Cut to the Hokey Poke) Milo: We're hatching a plan to get Bea back. Oscar: (rubbing fins) Plan hatching hath commenced. Milo: (also rubbing fins) Maybe ideas flow upon us like a river of honey!! Oscar: Let the honey river flow. (We hear the sound of crickets, followed by snoring and coughing in the background) Milo: I got nothin'. Oscar: Me either. Bassy: Here's the check, boys. Oscar: Thanks, Bassy. Love the new hairstyle. Bassy: It's not a new hairstyle. It's a growth. (sobs) Oscar: Wow, woman everywhere seem to wanna get away from us today. It's like we're cursed inside these male bodies or something. Milo: Yeah, man. Bein' dudes is completely ruining our lives! OSCAR! Oscar: (shrieks) What?! Milo: WE HAVE AN IDEA!! Oscar: (claps) Yaaay. What is it? Milo: Okay, okay okay. Well, Bea is ditchin' us because we're guys, right? Oscar: Right. Milo: So, what if we weren't guys? Oscar: Wrong! Milo: You didn't even hear me out! Oscar: Wrong, wrong, wrong! Milo: But Oscar, it's so simple! To show Bea we have feminine sides, all we have to do -- Oscar: Wrong! Milo: Is dress -- Oscar: Wrong! Milo: Like girls! Oscar: No, wrong! So wrong! Milo: (topples Oscar over) We sneak into the party as "the new girls"... Oscar: Get off me, Milo! Milo: Become best friends with Bea, then dramatically reveal it's us, at which point Bea will ditch her "girlfriends" and promise to never leave us again! Oscar: That's not the plan! That's a bad plan! Milo: It's the most original genus idea ever thought of in the history of fish! Oscar: It's the oldest idea in the book! Milo: It's perfect. Oscar: I am not dressing like a girl, Milo! (Cut to outside Bea's living room, Milo and Oscar are wearing dresses, makeup and hair pieces like what girls wear) Oscar (cont.): I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DRESSED LIKE A GIRL, MILO! I'm going home before anyone sees me. Milo: No, no, you can't give up now! Oscar: Yes I can. I mean it looks like she's having a perfectly good time, laughing and... (Cut to Bea's living room, Bea and her friends are dancing while Clamantha sings) Oscar (cont.): ...carrying on, like a happy person or something? (Cut back outside) Milo: Yeah, laughing at our expense! (swims up to the door) (Cut to a close up of the door, Milo and Oscar see Bea, Esmargo, Finberley and Shellsea talking) Oscar: I can't hear anything through the glass. Milo: You have to read their lips. Oscar: I can't read lips. Milo: I'll translate. (clears throat, imitates Bea and mimics her gestures) "Who here thinks Milo and Oscar are total lame-os, that we should never hang out with?" (giggles) Oscar: She did not just say that. (Bea and the girls raise their arms) Oh my gosh, you're right! (Cut to inside) Bea: See, Shellsea? I totally have dried fin on my elbows. Shellsea: Oh. Clamantha: Time to moisterize! (squirts moisturizer) (Cut back outside) Oscar: Okay, that was more than enough evidence to convince me. We're goin' in! (Milo rings the doorbell) Shellsea: Bea, door. Bea: Really? Huh, I thought everyone was here already. (opens door) Hello? Milo: (in a girly voice) Hellooooooooo! Bea: Shellsea! (Shellsea comes over and looks at Milo and Oscar up and down) Shellsea: Ew. Milo: I am...uh...mm...Milovia! And...this is my friend. Oscar: Oscar -- (a human leg kicks him) Ow! I-I-I mean -- Oscar...lin...abeth. Oscarlinabeth! Yeah, that's the ticket! Milo: We are girls, and we are here for girl's night!! (he and Oscar giggle) Uh, 'xcuse us! Oscar: Girls coming through! (chuckles) Category:Transcripts